The present invention relates generally to parametric audio systems for generating airborne audio signals, and more specifically to such parametric audio systems that include arrays of wide bandwidth membrane-type transducers.
Parametric audio systems are known that employ arrays of acoustic transducers for projecting ultrasonic carrier signals modulated with audio signals through the air for subsequent regeneration of the audio signals along a path of projection. A conventional parametric audio system includes a modulator for modulating an ultrasonic carrier signal with an audio signal, at least one driver amplifier for amplifying the modulated carrier signal, and one or more acoustic transducers for directing the modulated and amplified carrier signal through the air along a selected projection path. Each of the acoustic transducers in the array is typically a piezoelectric transducer. Further, because of the non-linear propagation characteristics of the air, the projected ultrasonic signal is demodulated as it passes through the air, thereby regenerating the audio signal along the selected projection path.
One drawback of the above-described conventional parametric audio system is that the piezoelectric transducers used therewith typically have a narrow bandwidth, e.g., 2-5 kHz. As a result, it is difficult to minimize distortion in the regenerated audio signals. Further, because the level of the audible sound generated by such parametric audio systems is proportional to the surface area of the acoustic transducer, it is generally desirable to maximize the effective surface area of the acoustic transducer array. However, because the typical piezoelectric transducer has a diameter of only about 0.25 inches, it is often necessary to include hundreds or thousands of such piezoelectric transducers in the acoustic transducer array to achieve an optimal acoustic transducer surface area, thereby significantly increasing the cost of manufacture.
Another drawback of the conventional parametric audio system is that the ultrasonic signal is typically directed along the selected projection path by a mechanical steering device. This allows the sound to be positioned dynamically or interactively, as controlled by a computer system. However, such mechanical steering devices are frequently expensive, bulky, inconvenient, and limited.
It would therefore be desirable to have a parametric audio system configured to generate airborne audio signals. Such a parametric audio system would provide increased bandwidth and reduced distortion in an implementation that is less costly to manufacture.